Hotel Tendo
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Due to supernatural intervention, The Entire Nerima Wrecking crew has to live at the Tendo Dojo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier- I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any mythology I mention

Hotel Tendo Chapter 1 When Tricksters get bored

Way above the Earth in one of the many branches of Ygdrasil, sat a goddess and a demon.

" I'm bored." Said one. He had short blue hair and red eyes, and wore a green and blue tunic and pants, and a black cape.

" Me too." Said his companion. She had long pink hair, green eyes and wore a purple tunic and a long red skirt.

" It's been like this ever since Skuld-chan and her sisters left. " Moaned the first one.

" Saki! Takako! Don't you have work to do?" Asked a passing goddess.

" Like what? Earth is really boring these days." Said the female goddess Takako.

" There's no where to play tricks." Said the male demon Saki.

" I heard of a city in Japan called Nerima, I bet you'd love it there." Said the Goddess and left. The goddess and gemon looked down from Ygdrasil's branches onto the Earth. When they saw the aura of chaos surrounding Nermia they both smiled widely.

" If it's chaotic already, then once we get to work..." Saki began

" It will be even better!" Finished Takako. They both chuckled before decending.

In Nermia

" Niho! Airen!" Shouted Shampoo as she peddled toward Ranma. The pig tailed martial artist ran even faster to get away from his Amazon persuer. Shampoo threw one of her bonbori at Ranma's head which stunned him long enough for her to catch up and

GLOMP!

" Shampoo! Get off!" Ranma ordered, the amazon clung tighter instead.

" Not until Ranma date Shampoo!"

" RANMA!" Ranma paled he knew that voice. " What are you doing with that bimbo?" Shampoo glared at Akane.

" Violent Girl leave! Shampoo and Ranma busy." At that Shampo leaned in to kiss Ranma. Akane's aura flared, her mallet materialized and she charged. The next thing Ranma knew he flying through LEO(lower earth orbit)

' Why does she only hit me?' Ranma thought as he plumeted back down.

"The pig tailed one is the focal point of the chaos." Said Saki

" So all we need to do is compress it around him, and I know just what to do." Said Takako.

One week later

When Ranma and Akane arrived home at the Tendo Dojo, there was a surprise waiting for them, two actually.

" Ukyo? Konastu? What are you doing here?" Ranma asked. Ukyo ran to cry on his chest.

" Oh Ran-chan it's horrible! My restaurant has been driven out of business!" The Okomaykai chef wailed while clinging to her fiance.

" Yes, that's why me and Ukyo-sama need a place to stay." Said the cross dressing Konastu.

" And since I'm your fiance, you'd be happy to let us stay here." Sobbed Ukyo, then she grabbed harder onto Ranma and gained a malicous glint her eyes. " _Right?_"

" Of course you can." Said Kasumi. " We'd love to have you here." They all sat down for dinner when

CRASH

" AIREN!"

Shampo crashed through the wall to glomp on Ranma. Colgone and Mousse walked through the hole, and explained why they were there.

" So the Cat Cafe is bankrupt and you don't have anywhere to live?" Clogone nodded.

" Shampoo not worried, Ranma keep Shampo warm all night." Said Shampo as she cuddled closer to Ranma, making him sweat and Akane and Ukyo seth with anger.

Elsewhere

Takako looked down the Tendo dojo adimiring her handywork.

" It's good, but it needs a little more." Said Saki.

Streets of Nermia

" Where the hell I am?" Cried Ryouga. He looked around and saw he was back at the Tendo dojo. ' I'm not strong enough to challenge Ranma again yet.' He thought angerily and walked away.

After going a few blocks he found himself back at the Tendo dojo.' How'd I get back here so soon?' Ryouga turned around and walked away again, but no matter what he did he couldn't get away from the dojo.

Farm in the country

" Akari you got some mail." Said Akari's grandfather. The sumo pig trainer open the mail and started smiling.

" All sumo pig competitons have been moved to Nermia! That's where Ryouga-dear lives!"

Kuno Mansion

REEWWWWWBOOOMMMM!

Elsewhere

" Are you sure they weren't there?" Takako asked.

" Positive." Said Saki. " Now the preperations are set."

" For more chaos then Nermia has ever seen!" Said Takako.

RR


	2. 2 The New Occupants

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Ah! My Goddess!

Hotel Tendo Chapter 2 The New Occupants

Ranma sat atop a rooftop a good distance from the Tendo Dojo.

' I had to get outa there." He thought. He looked down and saw a girl riding on a giant pig. ' What's Akari doing here?' He jumped down into her path.

" Hey Akari."

" Ranma, do you know where my Ryouga is?" thw Sumo pig trainer asked.

" He could be anywhere, I haven't seen him around "

"oh." Akari said sadly. " All Sump Pig competions have been moved here and I was hoping to send some time with him."

" Well good luck then." Said Ranma and he walked off.

" Wait! Can I stay with you." Akari asked. " I don't know anyone else in Nermia."

" What about Ryouga'a place?" At that Akari blushed.

" Well, I, I mean, um." She stuttered.

" Oh I get it, you don't want to acidently have piglets." Ranma realized. Akari's blush turned bright red.

" Ranma no baka!" Akane shouted as she malleted Ranma.

" Ryouga's at the Dojo." She as she put her mallet away.

" Thanks Akane-chan. Let's go Katsunishiki."

Tendo dojo

" No matter what I did I couldn't leave the dojo." Ryouga told the tendos at the dinner table " I don't know what happened."

" How'd DID you do it?" Takako asked Saki, who were watching invisibly.

" I just modified the curse on his family. So instead making him lost, it did the opposite by making him unable to leave a certain area." The demon explained.

" Ryouga!" Akari called.

" Akari?" Ryouga answered. Akari walked in and gave the pig boy a hug, making him blush.

" I missed you." Ryouga embraced her.

" I missed you too."

" Hey Ryouga did you get a room yet?" Akane asked. Ryouga's head snapped up.

" Akane! I um no I haven't."

" Oh you can have the one next to mine."

' Room next to Akane?' Ryouga thought as ideas entered his mind.

" NEVER! IT IS I WHO SHALL HAVE THE ROOM NEXT TO SWEET AKANE!" Kuno shouted as he swung at Ryouga.

" No one attacks my Ryouga! Katsunishiki, frontal attack posture now!" Akari ordered.

" BEW!" The giant sumo pig burst through the wall and began striking at Kuno with his fore hooves.

" A pig shall never defeat me!" Kuno declared and swung his boken at Katsunishiki. The Sumo pig snapped the boken with his left hoove then jabbed him in the face with his right.

"Finish him!" Akari ordered. Katsunishiki nodded, jumped through the ceiling and landed on Kuno in a bodyslam. He then got off the fallen kendoist and walked over to Akari.

" Good boy Katsunshiki." Said the sumo pig trainer as she pet her pig. Akane knelt down by Kuno and shook his shoulder.

" Kuno-sempai, are you ok?" Kuno jumped up.

" Oh lovely Akane, your touch has revitalized me!" He grabbed one half of the remains of his boken. " Now to slay this beast!"

" Akane didn't Ranma come in with you?" Kasumi asked.

" Yeah but I don't see him."

With Ranma

" GERF." Ranma chocked as he struggled with the ribbon around his neck. Kodachi had ambushed him as he entered and dragged him into a spare room.

" Ranma-darling, stop struggling so much." Kodachi said as she pulled him closer. " You'll hurt yourself."

" AYI! Shampo save Ranma from Pyscho Flower Girl!" Shampoo yelled as she leapt at Kodachi with her bon bori

" Let go of Ran-chan!" Ukyo yelled with her giant spatula drawn.

" Black Rose Storm!" Kodachi called as she threw a cloud of black roses at her attackers, the roses petals became smoke. Ukyo and Shampoo started choking.

"Is poison!" Shampoo choked and fell to her knees.

" I will save you Shampoo!" Mousse yelled and dove into the cloud. He grabbed her and ran out of the cloud.

" I'm not Shanpoo." Said Ukyo. Mousse put on his glasses and look at the Okonyamki chef and dropped her.

" SHAMPOO!" The swan boy dove back into the cloud.

" Oh for Kami's sake." Akane grabbed a fan and fanned the cloud back towards Kodachi, which distracted her long enough for Ranma to get loose.

" What are you doing here?" Akane asked

" My brother and I have come to live here."

" And the first thing you do is attack Ranma?"

" I couldn't help myself! Ranma-darling is such a naughty boy for seducing a girl like me."

Eventually it was decided that Ryouga could stay for being a friend of Ranma and Akane, Akari could stay for the same reason. The Kuno siblings paid Nabiki and she blackmailed the rest in aggreeing.

" We need to discuss room assignments, since we odviously don't have enough for everyone." Said Nabiki. " First of all, is there anyone who doesn't want to either kill or make out with Ranma?" Mr.Soun, Kasumi, Akane, and Akari, Ryouga and Nabiki herself raised their hands, Katsunshiki raised a hoove, Genma raised a paw. After a while they decided and went to bed.

From the rooftops across the street, the tricksters smiled contently.

" That was good for a first day." Said Saki.

" Yes, and we can look forward to even more fun tommorrow." Said Takato.


	3. The early bird gets the Ranma

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma 1/2

Hotel Tendo Chapter 3 No need for rivalries

Ukyo creept as silently as she could down the hall in the Tendo Dojo. It was so early that the sun was barely up. She reached for the doorknob to Ranma's room and her hand bumped someone else's. She looked up to see a purple haired girl.

" What Spatula girl doing here?" The amazon demanded, quietly of course

" I could ask you the same thing!" The chef asked back. They both scowled at each other before hearing something inside. They both opened the door to see Kodachi climbing through the window, carrying a ball-gag and a riding crop.

" Now Ranma-darling, you will be mine!" Kodachi whispered

" Pyscho flower girl try to steal airen! Shampoo kill!" Shampoo pulled out her Bon Bori and charged Kodachi. The gymmanist leapt away and countered with her ribbon, wrapping it around Shampoo's bon bori and tried to pull them away from her. Shampoo pulled back and Kodachi was pulled toward her and slammed repeatedly in the head. While they were busy Ukyo made a dash for the blanket covered lump that was Ranma, She smiled as she pulled away the covers to reveal...

Ryouga

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RAN-CHAN!" Ukyo yelled in Ryouga's ear. The lost boy was scared so much he jumped through the roof.

" What, how'd I get here? I thought I was in Moscow."

" You mean you get lost in your dreams?" Ukyo asked, Ryouga blushed, " Where is Ran-chan?"

" He should be in here." Ryouga replied as he got his head out of the roof. " Along with me and his otu." But Ranma is nowhere to be found in the room, so they split up and searched.

Meanwhile in Akane's room

Kasumi walked up to Akane's door. Her youngest sister had asked her to help with her cooking skills but didn't want Ranma to find out. She knocked but recieved no answer, so she opened the door and was shocked.

The sleeping Tomboy martial artist had arms around an also sleeping pigtailed martial artist and was snuggled close to him.

" Oh my!" Kasumi exclaimed.

" Foodmaker why you so surprised?" Shampoo asked as she passed by, Kasumi merely pointed and Shampoo's eyes narrowed.

" WHORE!" Shouted the angry amazon and woke up the remaining members of the household and a good deal of the rest of Nerima too. Ranma looked at the compromising postion he was in then at the intense aura surrounding Shampoo and went into self-preservation mode.

" It's not what is looks like! I..."

" Foodmaker say Ranma in here and Shampoo find Ranma in arms of violent girl, Shampoo no forgive! VIOLENT GIRL I KILL!" Shampoo charged, Ranma grabbed Akane and jumped aside as the bed was smashed to wood chips.

" Just(duck) give me(dodge) a chance(jump) to explain!" Ranma tried to get a word in edgewise while dodging Shampoo's bon bori.

" Ranma no hentai! Put me down!" Akane sent a palm strike to Ranma's chin and jumped out of his arms. " What are you doing in my room?"

" Violent girl no fool Shampoo! Violent girl try to steal Shampoo airen!" Shampoo accused with another strike.

" I don't care about that baka, you can have him!" Akane shouted as she jumped away.

" What's going on?" asked Ukyo and Kodachi as they entered the room.

" Violent girl try to seduce Ranma." Shampoo said. Both chef and gymmanist glared at Akane and drew their weapons.

" You brazen hussy!" Kodachi shouted as she swung her ribbon at Akane.

" Tramp!" Ukyo shouted as threw throwing spatuals.

" SHI SHI HOKODAN!" all three girls were caught in Ryouga's blast. " How dare you try to hurt Akane!"

" Ryouga thank you so much for protecting." Akane said. Ryouga blushed red.

' Such praise from Akane, I'm in heaven.'

" Ryouga-dear, what are you doing up at this hour?" asked Akari, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

'Akari.'

Ukyo saw his hesitantion whispered her plan to the other two.

" Who will you protect Ryouga, Akane or Akari?" Kodachi leapt toward Akari while Shampoo leapt toward Akane.

Ryouga was frozen with fear. 'No matter who I choose, I abandon the other. '

" AHHH!" Ryouga shouted in angust.

'An opening!' Ukyo charged in with her battle spatula.

" Katsunishiki intercept!" Akari commanded. Her Sumo pig charged through the doorway, trampling Kodachi and then slamming into Ukyo.

Shampoo swung her bon bori at Akane, who was grabbed by Ranma and pulled her out of the way.

" I don't need your help baka!" At that momment one of Shampoo's bon bori connected with her head and she passed out. Ranma sighed, picked up his uncute fiancée and continued avoiding Shampoo's attacks.

" Ranma, why you protect Violent girl, she try seduce you."

" I'm telling you that's not what happened!"

" I think I can explain." Said Nabiki. " By the way, you all owe me for waking me up so early." Nabiki took out a remote, pressed a button and a screen came down from the ceiling. The screen came to life and showed Akane, getting out of bed, her eyes still closed, walk into Ranma's room and drag him back to her room before snuggling next to him.

" SHE WAS SLEEP WALKING?" Everyone asked.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Saki was laughing his divine but off. " Great touch with the sleep walking Takako-chan."

" Thank you Saki-kun. I merely made her heart's desires emerge while she's sleeping, but the best part is, the effect is random. She'll never know when it'll happen."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" See? Akane didn't do anything." Ranma pointed out.

" WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HER?" demanded his other three admirers.

" Well, I...uh..."

" Breakfast ready!" Kasumi called. Everyone exchanged looks before deciding on a truce durring breakfast, but only because Kasumi's cooking was so good.

Just a snippet to show anyone that's still reading this fic that it isn't dead yet. RR


End file.
